The Fox's Cute Crew
by Rotten-Prince
Summary: Sailing along the Grandline one day, the strawhats come across a man unlike anyone they have ever met. Not only is he a mysterious stranger, he's also a big PERVERT! He just groped Luffy dammit! Ugh. But with all fun aside, this man also seems to be connected to the events during the Void Period. Just who is this blonde man? WARNING: YAOI ahead! Rated M to be safe(some course lang)


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

 **WARNINGS: YAOI up ahead! Don't like, don't read. Some bad language and minor adult themes (no smutt or anything serious!). Also 'somewhat' immortal Naruto (it's not that he can't die, it's just that he has a very long lifespan, which will be explained in following chapters.) Naruto will also be VERY powerful in this story, but not absolutely invincible. Have a problem with that? Then please follow my butler out of this page *butler appears and holds door open for you***

 **Also note that there won't be many, if any, canon events in this story. I need to get farther into One Piece before setting up any real events. I also would like to keep it as original as possible, so I'll be leaving out some events by choice.**

 **Pairings are undecided, but will be a lot of flirting! I will take in suggestions from reviews, but only yaoi pairings for Naruto! No Robin, Nami, or any other girl with him. And no ZoRo, LuNa, SanNa, SanRo.**

 **AN: Set before time skip in OP, so Brook and Franky aren't part of the crew yet. I don't know if I'll have them join in this story, as I don't know how far I'm going with it.**

* * *

The mysterious blonde man hopped aboard Merry with ease and an inhuman grace that startled some of the strawhats. Leaning against the railing they waited with apprehension as he eyed them. They grew curious when he seemed to stop on Chopper.

Zoro's patience was the first to wear out, "Who the hell are y-" but within a flash the blonde was gone and in another, sitting cross legged with a giggling Chopper in his lap.

The blonde smiled -causing a few blushes- as he pawed the little reindeer's hooves, "Maa, you're a cute little thing."

Luffy was the first to get over his shock as bounded over and squat in front of the stranger with a grin, "SUGE! You move fast! Hey, join my crew!?"

"DON'T DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN-!"

The crew gaped as they watched the stranger suddenly take hold of their now flushed captain's face, tenderly caressing it between his hands.

"Devil fruit user? What soft skin you have. And your cheeks seemed to be flushed! How cute. " he all but cooed as he rubbed the other boy's beat red face, Luffy's blush growing darker by the second. Luffy's breath hitched as the strange blonde brought him into his lap with ease, a hand moving down to his lower back.

Time restarted for the crew and within a second the stranger was across the deck, narrowly dodging the swipe of Zoro's sword, the rest of the crew checking their seemingly dazed captain.

"What were you doing to Luffy!" Zoro growled, Sanji stepping beside him with a matching scowl. The blonde pouted almost childishly,

"I only wanted to see how soft he was. His face was just too cute when he blushed that I couldn't help myself." He sighed, eyeing Zoro and Sanji with appreciation, much to their embarrassment. He smirked,

"Why, you both are just as cute as your captain! What unique mint green hair you have, swordsman. And what interesting eyebrows you have, cook." He grinned, chuckling as their blushes grew.

Sanji tried to glare, but was failing miserably, "H-how did you know I was a cook?" He gasped when the stranger was suddenly in front of him, one of his hands clasped between the stranger's.

"I could tell by your smooth and pale hands. Only a chef would take such care of his hands, as they are his most prized possessions. And you, my darling cook, have the loveliest hands I have ever seen." He said smoothly, placing a chaste kiss on Sanji's knuckles. Sanji's face invented a new shade of red as he could only gaze into the other's crystal blue eyes dumbly.

Growing tired of all the jumping around, Nami quickly lost all patience, "Alright, I've had enough of this crap! Just who the hell are you?!" She growled loudly, jumping slightly when blue eyes landed on her.

The stranger finally let go, much to his reluctance, of the cook's hands and turned towards the rest of the crew. He offered a smile and a short bow,

"You must forgive me. It has just been a while since I've seen such cute little pirates sailing these seas. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Nice to meet you all!"

* * *

Once everything had calmed down, Sanji made lunch. Which in turn earned many praises from the stranger now known as Naruto, who enthusiastically dug into his specifically requested ramen. As lunch came to an end, the strawhat crew thought it was then time to ask questions.

"So Naruto-san," Robin started, "Just how did you get out here to the Grandline, on a rowboat I might add?"

Naruto sighed in content as he finished his meal, "Well you could say it was mostly by accident. I had been sailing a few days prior, in search of a new island. I guess i was sailing a little too close to the line that crosses over to the Grandline, because all of a sudden a bad storm pulled me all the way into the seas of the Grandline. Before I could try rowing out of it, the storm had already gotten me too far out."

"So why didn't you try to find your way back home?" Chopper inquired, the crew giving him a blank stare as he had been sitting in Naruto's lap since the start of lunch, enjoying the occasional pat of the head or scratch behind the antler from the blonde.

Naruto patted the top of his head tenderly as he grinned, "Well i thought about it, but then I thought about all the adventure I could find out here, so I just kept sailing. I'm really glad I found you guys though, I ran out of food days ago and was getting pretty lonely." His grin widened as he winked to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, who either blushed, flicked him off, or both.

Naruto only continued to grin in their general direction, "But now I have my cute little swordsman, lovely little cook, and adorable rubber captain to keep me company!" Not a second later he was clutching his head, two lumps forming with rising steam.

"DON'T DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN!" both Nami and Usopp shouted with raised fists while Zoro, Sanji and Luffy seemed to be having a _'who-could-create-the-brightest-red'_ contest with their faces _._

The rest of the crew watched on in amusement as Naruto rolled around the deck clutching his head with anime tears streaming down his face, Chopper trying to catch him and apply bandages.

Robin was giggling quietly behind her hand when something caught her eye. Looking closer. She found herself staring wide eyed at something she never thought she'd see in person.

"T-that's-!" She gasped, earning her crew's attention.

"What's wrong Robin?" Nami asked, glancing around the ship for potential danger, but frowned in confusion when her friend simply pointed at Naruto. Naruto noticed as well, pointing to himself,

"Me?"

Robin shook her head vigorously, "That, around your waist!" she called out excitedly, worrying the rest of her crew. If Robin was excited, it either meant something really morbid has caught her interest and would scar them for life, or something scary was going to pop out and try to eat them at any moment. An excited Robin was a scary Robin.

The crew then watched as Naruto looked down at himself and a flash of panic passed over his face as he hurriedly covered himself, only to stop when Robin called out to him,

"Don't! Can...can I please see it?" she asked hesitantly but with hope.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the blonde seemingly contemplated over granting Robin's request. He was continuously clutching whatever hidden item he had under his tattered black coat. He eyed Robin, then the remainder of the crew before giving up with a sigh, pulling out the mysterious item. The strawhats watched on with bated breath, wondering what about the object could have been so interesting as to make their usually calm and collected archaeologist act so strangely.

Naruto's hand slowly came from under his cloak, and clasped in his hand was...!

Several thuds rang throughout the Sunny as the strawhat crew face planted simultaneously. A headband?! What was so special about a freaking piece of headgear-?

Robin quickly retrieved it from the blonde's hands, her eyes growing unnaturally wide as they scanned over the worn black cloth and scratched metal plate. Lean delicate fingers traced the nearly faded swirled leaf symbol carefully, afraid of damaging the object anymore than it already was.

"Robin? What's wrong? What's with the headband?" Nami asked curiously as she picked herself up from the floor, crawling over to kneel by her friend. Taking a glance down at the mysterious item, Nami had to admit that she's never seen something quite like it. Sure, with the way she shops, she's seen all kinds of headbands and head accessories. However, the strange symbol that had some semblance to a leaf was rather odd. It looked like a mixture between a leaf and a whirlpool.

By now the rest of the crew had pulled themselves up and were gathered around the archaeologist, though growing quite scared as a large grin began to spread across her normally passive face. They all knew hands down that even Zoro's 'scary mode' didn't even come close to Robin's current expression. Maybe they should make her more excited from now on during their battles. It might manage to scare away most of their enemies and they wouldn't even have to fight... Nah, that's just too cruel, even for their enemies...

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, sweat forming on his head as he watched the archaeologist finger his headband, "Ano...You wouldn't mind keeping this a secret right? I don't need your government finding out about this and trying to come after me or anything. Fighting them will just be too troublesome." he laughed nervously, grinning pleadingly at the crew who looked back at him in confusion. The only one who seemed to understand what he was saying was Robin, who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Eh? Why would the government come after you just because you have a silly ol' headband?" Usopp frowned in confusion, jumping back when the blonde sent a glare his way for his insult of the headpiece.

Robin sighed, reluctantly handing the headband back to Naruto who hurriedly stashed it away under his cloak, "It is not the headband that is important Sniper-san, it is what and who it represents." she explained, only to receive a collective question mark above their heads and deadpan stares. She sighed.

Using her devil fruit ability, she made a disembodied hand go retrieve a worn book from the trunk in her and Nami's room. Once the book was brought to her, she quickly opened it and began searching for the desired page.

"As you all know, not much is known about the void century, yes?" Robin asked, continuing to search through the large book until landing on a previously marked page.

At this, Nami frowned, "Well, yeah, we all know that. The government is hell bent on finding out all they can though. I heard they even had a few marines raid a island because someone said that there was some ancient artifact thought to have existed during the void period. Turns out it was just a rumor."

Robin nodded, "Yes, it is true. No one has ever been able to find anything that might give clues to what happened during that time. However, there is a legend that says there is a being of inhuman power that supposedly holds all the secrets to the void period. This legend has been around for many years, far longer than any of us have been alive. This book has one of the better descriptions of this legend." she tapped on the worn and torn page, "This page in particular holds more information than the government would like. They wish to keep the events of the void period from the public, as they fear the people will begin to rebel and ultimately destroy their way of government."

Nami frowned, her eyes scanning over the tattered page until on it landed on a familiar symbol. It was a bit muddy, but she could faintly make out some sort of swirl and leaf pattern...Wait! That's-!

"Ah!" she cried out suddenly, startling her crew and blonde who by now sat on the floor, eyeing them nervously.

"What's wrong Nami-swan?"

The navigator only waved off the cook as she focused on the symbol, then on the blonde who fidgeted under her gaze, "That symbol on Naruto's headband. It's the same one as in this book!" she gasped. Robin simply smiled in agreement,

"Yes. Now you can understand why i was so excited earlier at the sight of it. I had only seen that symbol in this book, and this book alone. There are no other books, to my knowledge, that have this symbol. Now, as there is no way i could have searched through all the books that exist, there may be other books with this information. But i haven't seen one so far-"

"There is only one other book. The book is in the government's custody, and far out of anyone's reach. You are right though. Aside from the one in the government's hands, your book is the only one to hold any real information of the void period, and the only one with that symbol." Naruto spoke up finally, suddenly appearing quite worn out as he hunched a bit.

Chopper was at his side with a glass of water, having noticed their guest's change in demeanor, "How do you know this? If the government didn't want anyone to know, how would you?" the doctor asked curiously, put at ease as some color came back to the blonde's cheeks.

"I know because they took the book from me. Or rather, my old village."

Robin was shocked, "You had a book on the void century? What was in it? What kind of information was in it that gave light to the events of that period?" she asked with rising excitement, earning a chuckled from the blonde,

"Maa maa, so many questions Robin-chan! I'm just one man!" he teased, causing the archaeologist to flush in embarrassment. He gave her a reassuring smile, only for it to sadden slightly, "Teasing aside, I'm afraid i can't answer anymore of your questions though."

"What? Why not! We've fed you and everything without asking for money! Do you know what kind of clothes i could have bought with the money that it'll take to restock all the food you ate?" Nami huffed with a heated glare, beri signs flying out of her mental wallet, making her sob at the loss of her precious loot. The horror!

"I appreciate all that you've done for me. But I can't give anymore information about myself, the books, or what I know of what was inside said books. I'm sorry." Naruto sighed, leaping from his spot when a sword took a swipe at him, landing a few feet from the crew. He looked on at the swordsman with a sad pout,

"Ah, and now I've even made my cute swordsman upset! And just when i was gathering the courage to ask him out for a date too!" he huffed, oblivious to the murderous glint in Zoro's eye or the beat red blush heating his cheeks.

"The hell, like i'd actually go on a date with you bastard!"

"Ah, but i would buy you lots of sake."

"...about that date-"

"BAKA!" Nami hissed, dusting off imaginary dust from her hands as she turned her back to the swordsman, who now lie under a pile of barrels and a large lump on his head.

Naruto stifled a chuckled as he watched the ticked off swordsman crawl from underneath the barrels, cursing the whole way. He would have continue watching as Zoro patted off his butt to rid it of imaginary dust, when his attention was abruptly brought back by the strawhat captain of the ship, who stood before him with a frown and crossed arms.

Luffy's bottom lip poked out childishly, his cheeks puffing out as he continued to pout, "As your captain, i order that you tell us about whatever Robin was talking about!" he shouted, a dramatic wind blowing in, ruffling his clothes and hair as he held his ground.

Suddenly an even more dramatic wind came in around Naruto, making his tattered black cloak billow behind him. His sunshine blonde hair swayed with the breeze, occasionally passing over his narrowed cerulean eyes. The atmosphere was tense, and the strawhats readied themselves for a fight they knew would come after their captain's outburst. The blonde guest may be silly, but they could feel that underneath that playfulness was a man of power. And no man would stand down to a fight. The crew waited and watched for any move the blonde may make.

Just as the tension was growing even too great for the toughest of the strawhats, they saw Naruto raise his arms. They tensed. This was it! The waiting was over! Now a fight of great magnitude was going to begin right about...now-!

"You're so cute Luffy-chan."

* * *

Far from the Grandline, in the floating restaurant 'The Baratie', cooks and waiters alike stopped what they were doing as a resounding ' ** _BAM_** ' rang throughout the small business.

Both Patty and Karne looked to Zeff who stood by the window, looking out to sea.

"What do you think that was Zeff?" Karne asked curiously. Both cooks stared at the owner in anticipation, a dramatically serious expression appearing on the peg legged man's face.

"Karne...Patty..."

"What? What is it Zeff?!" Patty asked nervously, Karne sweating bullets beside him. Both of their hearts nearly stopped when Zeff turned to them,

"That..." *dramatic pause* "Was the sound of Sanji-eggplant's face meeting wood."

Both Patty and Karne had anime tears streaming down their faces, _'Sanji-kun!'  
_

* * *

And oh how right Zeff was.

For on the top deck of the Mugiwara crew's ship, lie the entire crew, face down on the ground. All for the exception of the crew's captain, who was trapped in the arms of a blonde haired man who was currently trying to grope ever inch of the poor straw hat boy.

"So cute! So cute nyaa~!" the blonde cooed, a fox tail and ears appearing out of nowhere, swaying around as he cooed and pawed at the flushed pirate captain.

"Wha...WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL?! ALL THAT DRAMA BUILT UP FOR THIS?!" Nami shrieked, beating on the heads of Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, who had the misfortune of landing on her during the group face plant to the floor.

Naruto gave her a strange look, continuing to rub and pinch at Luffy's body, "Well of course. Luffy-chan here just looked so cute demanding me for stuff! I couldn't control myself! You're all just lucky there's a child here, or I would have already stripped him naked." he said, gesturing to Chopper when mentioning "children" being on board. Luffy even had the decency to look bashful while the, clearly insane, blonde pawed at his clothed chest, all the while purring like some demented cat.

Robin cleared her throat, ignoring the small lump that had grown on her forehead after it had become well acquainted with the floor, "Ano, Naruto-san? About what you know of the book?"

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, "Ah yes, the book. Sure, i'll tell you guys about what i know."

"WHAT?! AFTER SAYING 'NO' AND ALL THAT DRAMA, YOU SAY 'YES' NOW?!" Nami and Usopp cried in unison, anime tears streaming down their faces. The stress this blonde caused is ridiculous!

"I changed my mind." the blonde shrugged, resting his chin atop Luffy's head. He whined when the strawhat boy was taken from his arms by a grumbling swordsman,

"Tell us what you know and you can have this," Zoro held Luffy up, "back."

The blonde was seemingly thinking it over, tapping his chin in thought, "Hmm...no. I change my mind again. I won't tell you." he grinned.

A large vein popped out on Nami's forehead as she stepped forward, grabbed the blonde by the front of his black muscle shirt, and began shaking him, "Oh no you don't! You can't just change your mind for a third time! You said you'll tell, so tell!" she growled, fire shooting out of her mouth like a dragon when he shook his head.

"Nope! Not gonna tell!" a sly grin broke out on his face, "Unless..."

Nami quirked a brow, "'Unless', what?"

Naruto's grin only seemed to widen as he brought a hand up and gestured to his lips, "I want a kiss first!" he chirped, crying out in surprise when he suddenly fell to the floor, having been let go of when Nami jumped away from him in horror.

"LIKE HELL I'D KISS YOU! Well...you are kind of cute. Maybe I could- NO! YOU WERE JUST GROPING LUFFY! PERVERT! But you're still real sexy. Perhaps I'll- NO DAMMIT! NO!"

"Um, Nami-chan?"

"WHAT?!" Nami snapped, scaring her crew who had moved a few feet away from her during her debate with herself.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "Uh, i was actually asking for a kiss from one of those three." he explained, pointing over to Zoro, Sanji and Luffy, who either blushed, flicked him off, or both. Hmm, deja vu.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Usopp and Nami shouted, holding their arms crossed in an 'X' in front of them.

Naruto pouted before shrugging, "Fine then. Just know that i won't tell you guys anything until i get a kiss from one of them~!" he chirped, waving off the dangerous aura Nami seemed to be exuding.

Robin looked between the blonde and her crew and smiled, "Well that seems like a reasonable trade." She remained unfazed when the crew snapped their heads over to her,

"WHAT'S 'FAIR'?!" they snapped, three of the males faces seemingly turning from red to purple, and the other three members having steam coming from their ears. Well, Chopper was more embarrassed than angry.

The archaeologist only giggled softly behind her hand, "A kiss for the secrets behind the void century? We're just lucky he isn't asking for our beri, right Navigator-san?" she reasoned with a smile, chuckling silently when Nami paled before pushing the three boys closer to their grinning blonde guest,

"Hai hai Robin-chan! A very fair trade! Well boys, pucker up!" Nami hastily agreed, hoping Naruto wouldn't change his mind once again and ask for her hard earned money. Better give him what he wants before that dumb indecisive blonde gets any other ideas.

Zoro was the first to snap out of it, batting away Nami's persistent hands, "H-Hold it right there! I am NOT kissing him!"

Nami's eyebrow twitched, "You were just about to accept a date from him a few moments ago." she deadpanned.

"That's because sake was on the table!"

"YOU LAZY SWORDSMAN! YOU ONLY DO THINGS FOR YOUR DAMNED SAKE! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE REPLACING IT IS?!"

"IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY DRINKING THEN JUST TRY AND STOP ME SEA WITCH!"

"'SEA WITCH'?! THAT'S IT! YOUR DEBT JUST WENT UP A THOUSAND BERIS!"

"WHAT?! DO YOU THINK I'M MADE OF MONEY WOMAN!"

"WELL MAYBE BUY SOME HAIR DYE AND NO ONE WILL MISTAKE YOU FOR DOLLAR BILLS!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN-!"

The "friendly dispute" was suddenly interrupted when Zoro felt a tug on his chin, turning his head so that he now came face to face with a grinning blonde.

Zoro tried to glare, his flushed cheeks however canceling out any effect it may have had, "T-The hell do you want?"

Naruto just grinned before bringing the swordsman's body flushed against him, chuckling at the other's flailing, "Why, just getting the end of my deal of course."

The next few moments were both utterly embarrassing for our favorite swordsman, and absolutely hilarious for the rest of the strawhat crew.

Naruto had managed to give Zoro a good and long kiss full on the lips. It would definitely make all women and men alike jealous of Zoro's position, as Naruto seemed to be a _very_ good kisser. However, the moment was ruined when Zoro managed to draw one of his swords, stilled sheathed, and began beating the top of the blonde's head with it until he was released from the embrace.

Once finally released, Zoro shot all the way across the other side of the deck to get as much space as he could away from the well beaten blonde, who lie on the ground with multiple steaming lumps sticking out through his hair.

Zoro clutched at his pounding heart, "T-The hell you kiss me for?! Why not that shit cook or Luffy?!" he yelled, waiting expectantly for an answer as Naruto pulled himself up from the ground.

"Ah, I already kissed them when you and Nami were talking." he stated smoothly, gesturing behind him. The remaining crew members looked behind the blonde and found Sanji on his knees, frantically trying to light a cigarette while mumbling about 'cleansing himself of ramen flavored blondes', and Luffy doing a perfect impression of a steaming tomato on the ground.

In the next moment Zoro had pulled on his bandanna with all three swords drawn and aimed at the grinning blonde, "Okay, now i'm really going to kill you."

He was however held back by disembodied hands clamped around his flailing arms and legs, Robin walking up beside him calmly,

"Now now Swordsman-san. We made a deal, and it is only fair that we follow up on our part. Now, Naruto-san, if you would?" she smiled, gesturing for Naruto to take a seat.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto sat down cross legged, the now whole strawhat crew sitting in a similar position across from him. Some glaring or cursing at him as he continued to grin, winking over at Zoro, Sanji and Luffy, who either blushed, flicked him off, or both. Naruto frowned at that. Damn, he was having some serious deja vu today!

Nami had no patience after the whole ordeal and drew her bow staff, waving it around in a dangerous manner as she glared at the sweating blonde, "You better start talking or this is going right up your ass!"

"Alright alright! I get it, I'll talk!" Naruto said hurriedly, waving his hands around in a manner of surrender.

Robin smiled, "How kind of you." Naruto pouted, easing himself back so that he leaned back on his hands for support,

"Well, what do you want to know first? But just know that anything i tell you here today, can only stay between us. If any of it were to get out to the government, we can all consider ourselves at the top of their shit list." they nodded in understanding, although some were somewhat reluctant,

In thought for a moment, Robin came to her first question for their guest, "Are you connected to the void period in any way?"

A pause.

"Yes."

"How so?"

Another pause.

"I don't think I can answer that one."

"You better answer! I'm just itching for a reason to gut you here and now!" Zoro growled, in the middle of finishing off his second helping of sake. His brilliant idea was that if he kept drinking, maybe his face would stop burning like the freagin sun and he could forget about the whole horrifying experience. Sanji seemed to be thinking a similar idea, as he was just about through a whole pack of cigarettes. The cook had since removed his tie and had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt. It was too hot to even be clothed! But they were in the presence of ladies, so the stripping of any and all clothing would have to wait.

Naruto let out a deep sigh, rubbing at his temple, "It's not like i don't want to tell you guys. I've come to really like the lot of you. But anything I say can either bring peace, or devastation to this world. So, I can either trust that you'll keep it a secret and tell you everything, or you guys spill to some snitch who will take the information to the government which will permanently screw me over for life. I may be strong, but having the entire world government, as well as power hungry bastards after me wouldn't be very fun for me. Hopefully you can see where I'm coming from with this, right?"

His words seem to sober up the crew, as they were now paying rapt attention to him. Robin seemingly understood the most as she gazed on at him with sympathy and determination.

"I promise you Naruto-san, that no one from this crew will speak of anything mentioned here today anywhere outside of this ship. I know words are only just that, but I hope that you can believe me when I say that you can trust us." she said reassuringly. She was pleased to see that he seemed to believe her for the most part, but she could still make out his hesitance and reluctance to place his trust with them.

"Please, Naruto-san. We won't-"

"She's right." Luffy suddenly spoke up, taking the crew and blonde by surprise with his serious expression, "We won't say anything that will get any of us in trouble. The government is trying to get us for our bounties already, so we wouldn't go and cause more trouble for ourselves. As your captain, I promise to keep your secrets as well as protect you should the government somehow find out about you." he continued with determination burning in his eyes.

"Uh, I don't remember agreeing to joining your crew?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side, "Eh? You didn't?"

"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE?!" his crew snapped, causing the strawhat captain to laugh and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, a warm feeling filling up his chest as he watched the crews interactions with one another. It reminded him so much of his old home that it almost hurt. But, it was a good kind of pain.

Sighing, he offered a bright grin to the arguing crew, "Though I hadn't agreed before, you can definitely count me as one of your crew now."

Luffy grinned, "Really?!"

Naruto nodded, his grin widening as he eyed three members in particular, "Yup! After all, how could i leave a crew with such cute members aboard! It would pain me to let go of my dear swordsman, cook and captain!" he chuckled, unfazed when said cook and swordsman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt,

"WHO BELONGS TO WHO?!"

Luffy however payed no mind to Naruto's previous words, as he pumped his fists in the air excitedly, yelling about having 'an awesome new crew member'.

The crew was interrupted however by the ever patient archaeologist, who remained sitting on her knees, book in hand as she eyed Naruto expectantly, " Naruto-san, if you would tell us what you know now please."

"Ah, right. Almost forgot. Hehehe." he chuckled, sweating under a few of their glares. Robin however remained smiling as he got comfortable.

"Right! So, what was your question again?"

She smiled, "I asked how you were connected to the void period."

Naruto nodded, "Right. Well, that's a long story."

"Oh just spit it out already!" Nami hissed, bow staff still in hand. Naruto rose his hands in defense,

"Okay okay! Sheesh." he frowned in thought, "Well. I guess I can start with what caused the void."

Robin nodded in agreement, "That would be best." she encouraged, watching silently as he seemed to think it over.

"Hm...Oh, I know!" He grinned, suddenly moving onto his knees, entering into a deep bow, grin still in place, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I caused the void period!"

* * *

 **AN: And that's chapter one down! I don't know how far I'll be taking this story, so I'll leave it up to how many reviews i get. I hope to continue though, as I have a lot of ideas with where it'll be going! Pairings again, are undecided. I will accept suggestions in the reviews, but again, this is YAOI! I know I'll get some flames about how this would be better with straight pairings, but this is my story! Besides, i think the yaoi adds to the humor ^^ Now thank you to all who have read this story and to those who will continue reading once I've updated!**


End file.
